(Esto no es) Pokémon: es Real
by Sunshine Gasoline
Summary: El mundo de Pokémon es basto y fantástico. Un mundo habitado por criaturas de excepcionales cualidades que albergan grandes misterios, y a las que entrenadores de las más diversas regiones buscan para capturar y entrenar. Sin embargo, hasta los universos más impresionantes pueden caber dentro de un pequeño cartucho. Pero... ¿Qué sucedería si dos mundos formasen parte de algo mayor?


(Esto no es) Pokémon: Es real.  
>EnePeR<p>

I

8 de Junio de 20XX  
>Ruta 131, Hoenn<p>

Sucede durante la noche, aunque todo esté pasando de día. En lo más alto de la construcción más alta -aquél majestuoso pilar que conecta la mundana tierra con el divino cielo- un relámpago infernal es escupido por los dioses desde el firmamento, estrellándose contra la torre. Un rugido lo ensordece y aturde, pero él no se deja intimidar. Sabe que tiene una misión, y que de no cumplirla muchas vidas sufrirán el jaque mate. Alza todo lo que puede su vista buscando a la bestia que produjo el iracundo vozarrón. Lo habían despertado. Otro relámpago explota peligrosamente cerca. Su rostro está empapado; fuertes gotas de lluvia incesante golpean su vestimenta y vientos agresivos sacuden el gorro de lana blanco que cubre su cabello. Le dedica un repaso fugaz a las seis esferas diminutas que forman fila en su cinturón y luego aferra sus puños, temblorosos, al manubrio de su maltrecha bicicleta de carreras. No hay tiempo que perder. Un tercer rayo marca el punto de partida y, con un grito de esfuerzo desgarrador, empuja los pedales con sus pies entumecidos. Fue un largo viaje, en la región más hostil que había visitado hasta ahora.  
>La bicicleta azul traza una línea perfectamente recta sobre la arena empapada y se adentra en el inmenso portal del Pilar Celeste. La tormenta despliega con maestría sus nubes negras sobre el cielo, permitiendo apenas algunos destellos ocasionados por sus propias descargas eléctricas, gracias a los cuales él sabe hacia dónde avanzar. Su bicicleta es de las mejores, pero sabe que sólo podrá confiar en ella si se deja guiar por el instinto y la velocidad. Dudar o detenerse no es opción. Un haz de luz chispeante aparece a tiempo en el maltrecho recinto permitiéndole eludir por poco algunos hoyos en el suelo. Sus ojos, protegidos por unos pequeños goggles verdes, divisan una rampa en espiral que le permitirá rasgar el techo si sube por ella. La construcción por dentro está bañada por una ruidosa y desesperante colonia de Golbat que revolotean por doquier emitiendo chillidos supersónicos espantados por los rayos. No se amedrente, y sus pies solo aceleran más y más el empuje a los pedales, cuyo mecanismo impulsa el giro de las resistentes ruedas de la bicicleta, atravesando la planta baja en tiempo record. Comienza a subir, y el esfuerzo que le supone ir cuesta arriba solo es opacado por la dificultad de eludir casi a ciegas a las criaturas aladas y venenosas y a los hoyos en el suelo, pulverizado por batallas legendarias o por explosiones eléctricas como las que ahora mismo se abalanzaban sobre él. Derecha. Izquierda. Otra vez izquierda, intentando alejarse del borde de la pendiente todo lo posible. Una figura satinada cruza un muro a su derecha interponiéndose en su camino. La aparición tuerce su enorme cabeza gris hacia él enseñándole una macabra sonrisa de dientes dorados que no son dientes. Con una destreza que desconocía poseer se tira violentamente hacia un costado sin detener la marcha ni por un instante, rozando su hombro y parte del torso contra los muros polvorientos y empapados del pilar, y agachando su cabeza hasta encontrarse de frente con el propio manubrio de la bicicleta consigue eludir un envite directo del siniestro fantasma. El Banette no se da por vencido y, sin despegar sus ojos inyectados en sangre del nuevo blanco fijado, comienza a volar hacia él atravesando a cada murciélago azul que se interpone en su camino, o simplemente reventándolos con incesantes bolas sombra que estrella en sus rostros. Él no necesita voltearse: sabe que lo siguen. Y pronto deja de ser uno solo, surgiendo del suelo y de las paredes tantos Banette que superan fácilmente la decena. Otro relámpago se estrella contra el Pilar Celeste, esta vez tan cerca suyo que estuvo a punto de desbarrancar. La bicicleta no hace otra cosa que ganar velocidad, por más empinada que se encuentre la pendiente que escala la torre, por más resbaladizo que se encuentre el suelo resquebrajado bajo sus neumáticos. Por un momento logra juntar el suficiente coraje como para soltar el manubrio con su mano izquierda, llevándola rápidamente a su cinturón y tomando con firmeza una de las esferas que portaba. Oprimiendo el botón central de la pokébola, ésta se infló y luego se partió en dos abriéndose y vomitando un haz de luz rojizo que materializó a sus espaldas una criatura bípeda que superaba su propia estatura. Levantó su mirada, descuidando el suelo un instante para comprobar que ya le faltaba menos para la cima, y tras escuchar el orgulloso gorjeo de la bestia verde que acababa de liberar tras él, rugió la orden con todas sus fuerzas:<br>- ¡Hoja aguda!  
>Dos palabras fueron suficientes para borrar las sonrisas en los rostros de la horda de fantasmas que se abalanzaban sobre el chico desde todas las direcciones. El lagarto verde agitó su abultada cola con forma de pino y tensó en una fracción de segundo cada músculo en sus fornidas piernas, estallando en una corrida frenética por los muros de concreto que crujían bajo sus garras, mientras blandía las delgadas protuberancias de sus brazos bañándolas en un fulgor a la vez que adquirían una forma mucho más similar a guadañas. El joven entrenador pedaleaba con fuerzas sobrenaturales en contra de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, subiendo la cumbre en forma de espiral como alma que lleva el diablo y perdiéndose a sus espaldas una brillante, y dolorosa, demostración de poder y habilidad por parte de su Sceptile, quien destajaba con sus sables a las muñecas fantasmales como si de manteca estuvieran hechas. Desde arriba, desde abajo, corriendo sobre los muros al ras del suelo, dando volteretas en el aire al tiempo que se llevaba en el camino a dos Banette al mismo tiempo. Los más listos se dieron por vencidos rápidamente e intentaron huir, pero un segundo era demasiada espera para el veloz gecko. Dos esgrimas finales y el Sceptile terminó de despachar a los perseguidores de su entrenador, quien ya lo había dejado considerablemente atrás y estaba a menos de treinta metros de alcanzar el techo. Un instante fue suficiente para adelantarlo, preparándose para cualquier posible hostilidad fuera de la torre.<br>La lluvia golpeaba con más intensidad en lo alto del Pilar Celeste, y el corazón del muchacho se sacudía violentamente dentro de su pecho. El aire se percibía tenso, asfixiante, y un frío asesino guiado por vientos que confluían allí desde los polos más extremos de la región entumecía sus nudillos temblorosos. Un último exhalo de energía lo llevó a la cima de la torre sagrada. Su Sceptile allí lo esperaba, ligeramente agazapado y con un brazo torcido hacia adelante blandiendo una de sus hojas con forma curva y afilada, clavando sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos en algún punto del cielo. Se bajó de la bicicleta torpemente y casi resbala sobre un charco de agua, pero consiguió dar algunos pasos abrazando su propio torso y apretando los dientes por el gélido clima que reinaba en lo más alto. No tenía el tiempo ni las fuerzas para realizar cálculos, pero no estaba a menos de seiscientos metros sobre el nivel del mar. Las lluvias torrenciales golpeaban su espalda empujadas por la corriente de aire, y un coro de truenos comenzó a retumbar aún más amenazante en el firmamento que ahora parecía tener a centímetros de distancia. Ése era el firmamento. Su leal bestia verde mecía con aparente calma la cola formada por hojas oscuras, nutriéndose de la misma lluvia y con cada músculo de su cuerpo preparado para explotar de nuevo. El lazo entre ellos era fuerte, y las pocas semanas que habían transcurrido desde que se conocieron parecían ahora años de aventuras y combates a la par, pero nunca se habían enfrentado a algo como esto. El muchacho se ajustó los goggles y dio algunos pasos más poniéndose delante de su Sceptile, quién soltó un gruñido de reproche al exponerse de esa manera al peligro. Un rayo explotó tan cerca de ellos que el chico apenas alcanzó a cubrirse, siendo alcanzado por una onda expansiva que lo empujó hacia un costado despegándolo del suelo y salpicando pequeños fragmentos del concreto que golpearon y arañaron su brazo. Pero su pokémon, aún más veloz que la misma descarga eléctrica, se acomodó en una fracción de segundo bajo su entrenador deteniendo su caía con el entramado de hojas que formaban su prominente cola.  
>- ¡SCEPTILE! –rugió el reptil enfurecido, insultando en su lenguaje al mismísimo cielo que se cernía sobre ambos. El muchacho le dio las gracias con la voz entrecortada y aturdido por el estruendo, ignorando por completo el dolor que le producían los cortes y golpes que se había hecho en el brazo.<br>Nuevamente y sin piedad, el cielo volvió a escupir otro rayo fulminante sobre sus cabezas, un haz de luz inmenso como una flecha envuelta en fuego y trueno cayó en picada sobre el entrenador y su pokémon, tan rápido que ni siquiera Sceptile podría haber reaccionado. El tiempo pareció congelarse por un instante, y para sorpresa de ambos ninguna explosión se había sucedido esta vez. El lagarto de los bosques se irguió rápidamente adoptando una amenazante postura de combate, cubriendo su frente y su retaguardia con el par de enormes y afiladas guadañas que sobresalían de sus delgados brazos.  
>La lluvia no cesaba, la corteza terrestre vibraba constantemente y fuertes ráfagas de viento azotaban cada árbol de la región. Imaginó con angustia cómo ya varios pueblos y ciudades estarían sufriendo los primeros síntomas de una gran inundación, pero, pese a ver frente a sus ojos cómo cascadas de agua caían del cielo, sobre su cabeza ya no salpicaba una sola gota. Sceptile también lo notó: estaban completamente aislados de la lluvia torrencial, como si un techo hubiese aparecido de repente sobre ellos para resguardarlos. Pero no era un techo.<br>Un sonido apaciguado, suave, pero con una gravedad y un tono marcadamente amenazante surgió desde lo profundo del ser que reposaba suspendido en el cielo sobre el joven entrenador y su pokémon. Él, bajándose los goggles casi por inercia, no podía ni pestañear.  
>Superaba los siete metros de largo, enrollando su cuerpo serpentiforme de color esmeralda y surcado por algunas líneas amarillas y rojas, y balanceaba su cola con intimidante parsimonia. Dos extremidades terminadas en seis garras sobresalían en la parte superior de su cuerpo, adornado a su vez por varios anillos con aletas cortas que, de así desearlo, podrían desplazarlo a velocidades infernales por los cielos o, quién sabe, incluso por el espacio exterior. De su cabeza sobresalían cuatro cuernos delgados que apuntaban hacia las diagonales, y una boca amplia sobre la cual dos pequeños ojos de un brillante amarillo rodeado por cuencas completamente oscuras los observaban a pocos metros sobre sus cabezas. Sus rasgos ofidios de reptil lo delataban: era un dragón. Rayquaza, el dragón de los cielos, juzgaba desde las alturas con su mirada al entrenador y su Sceptile, emanando un aura de poder como ellos jamás había presenciado.<p>

- ¡Hijo, ya está la cena, a comer!  
>La voz de su madre lo devolvió, sobresaltado, a la realidad. Esa realidad desprovista de las emociones de enfrentar a hordas de fantasmas y finalmente al guardián de los cielos que reposa en lo más alto de una torre babilónica, en medio de tormentas y terremotos. Una realidad que lo sitúa ahora entre las cuatro paredes blancas de su habitación. Entre sus manos temblorosas por la aún palpitante excitación sostiene una consola portátil de videojuegos de color violeta –una Game Boy Advance- y a su alrededor, sobre la cama en la que estaba sentado apoyando la espalda contra la pared, hay desparramadas un montón de tarjetas de todos los colores –un juego de cartas intercambiables, o TCG-, entre las cuales se apartan y se acomodan en fila prolijamente seis bien diferenciadas, cada una representando una de las criaturas del popular videojuego: un Ninetales, un Gardevoir, un Manectric, un Skarmory, un Walrein y un Sceptile.<br>El chico de pelo castaño largo y despeinado que rondaba los once años de edad, guardó la partida del juego, cuyos gráficos compuestos de coloridos pixeles mostraban en la brillante pantalla rectangular la imagen de un pequeño y cabezón chico enfrentado cara a cara al sprite, ligeramente mayor, de un serpentino dragón verde, inmóvil. Se puso de pie de un salto dejando sobre la cama su consola y, tras una última mirada al juego que lo mantenía obnubilado hacía ya varios días, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y salió de su cuarto.  
>La ventana que daba al balcón del departamento dejaba ver tras su vidrio el paisaje de una ciudad oscurecida por la noche, y por las nubes abultadas en el cielo. Entonces, empezó a llover.<p>

8 de Junio de 2005  
>Buenos Aires, Argentina<p> 


End file.
